


Candy Girl

by TheTimeTellingRaven



Series: Various/Reader [FE] [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Candy, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTellingRaven/pseuds/TheTimeTellingRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader never expected candy could be so useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Gaius/Reader. Yep, this fandom, too. :)  
> Hope you all enjoy!

     You walked down the busy village street, feet tapping the cobblestone softly as you went. In your hand you held a small bag of various candies from several shops, some of which were quite costly if you did say so yourself. It was worth it, though; you were sure. You always did have a sweet tooth, and the candies you acquired were some of the best. You smiled to yourself; today was a good day.  
     You approached the fountain which sat in the middle of the town square. The sun was shining, causing the water to glisten. You sat on the ledge, crossing your legs and setting the bag of goodies on your lap. You glanced towards the cerulean sky while birds chirped as they flew overhead to new adventures. You opened the bag gingerly, your eyes sparkling with delight. You picked up the first sugary snack, a truffle with white chocolate drizzle. You bit into the treat, your taste buds jolting at the new object. You closed your eyes as you ate the rest. Life was good.  
     You failed to notice the man sitting beside you until he spoke up. You swiveled your head sharply in his direction, eyes shooting open in shock. He was about your age with fiery red hair and clever green eyes. He was dressed in black, and he had a headband tied around his forehead. Overall, he wasn't bad looking. You sputtered as you scooted away from the male. He propped his foot up on the ledge and rested his arm on his knee, and his eyebrow quirked slightly as he tilted his head.  
     "I'm sorry; can I help you?" you questioned, your eyes narrowing as you sat there, your knees drawn to your chest. You clutched the bag tightly.  
     The man's lips quirked upward. "Well, someone's friendly," he replied in a calm voice. "What's in the bag?"  
     "None of your business."  
     "It's candy, isn't it?"  
     "Why would you care?"  
     "You have a name, cupcake, or..?" His question shook away your retaliation. He was collected in this situation; too much so. You frowned lightly.  
     "(Y/n)," you answered softly. You furrowed your brows in confusion. What did this guy want?  
     "Sweet; name's Gaius," he replied as he turned his head away. He glanced in your direction. "I'm not going to hurt you, y'know that, cupcake?"  
     'Boy, does he think he's all that or what?' Against your better judgment, you returned to your seat next to Gaius. He wasn't all that bad, but the new silence, despite the hustle and bustle of the town around you, seemed deafening.  
     He spoke up first. "So, can I have some candy, or no?" Emerald orbs lingered on your face, connecting with your own eyes as you directed your attention to him.  
     A soft blush dusted your cheeks as you noted the closeness between the two of you. You set the bag between you and opened it; a silent invitation for him. He pulled out a piece and popped it into his mouth, muttering a small "thank you" as he chewed on it.  
     You decided to get to know him. "So, Gaius, what do you do for a living?"  
     He swallowed. "I'm a thief," he replied casually.  
     You looked at him in slight surprise. "R-really?" 'How fitting.'  
     He noticed your stutter and smirked. "Yeah, but I'm not as notorious as some; no worries."  
     You nodded your head gently and turned away, "Interesting.."  
     "Mhmm," he glanced over at you. You were quite pretty. An idea popped into his mind. "Hey, (Y/n)?"  
     "Ye-!" You were cut off as lips pressed against your own. A hand cupped your jaw as you felt your eyes slide shut. Gaius pulled away and smirked, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. You were at a loss for words.  
     He chuckled. "So, candy girl, want to go out?" All you could do was nod your head as a deep blush spread across your face. Yep, buying that candy was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, I'm not dead! Yeah! :D  
> Also, Happy Birthday, Gaius! :)


End file.
